narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shingihoutai
Archives *I Talk page archived. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai 18:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Signed up Ya i have signed up there.Jet'ikaTalk 13:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Yaijun I was wondering if I could reboot the sannin page? YaijunRinnegan 21:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) okay YaijunRinnegan 21:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Regarding my character Natsu Uzumaki I was wondering if you could remove the tag since I can remove the eight gates. does Natsu Uzumaki seem good so far? --YaijunRinnegan 23:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay I finished Natsu so you can give me your opinion now and will there be any antagonist groups in the site-wide canon? --YaijunRinnegan 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) All I did was add the infobox like the user requested on another users talk page... ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I left the infobox incomplete because that user could add the information the next time they edit, but okay no use arguaing and I will not do it again. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Clan Kekkei Genkai I want to create a kekkei genkai for my clan, the Shishido Clan. I had an idea and wanna run it by the admins first It’s not got a name yet. It may or may not be an ocular power. It allows the user to enforce their will over other beings within a particular area. Using it the user can overpower an opponent and cause them to lose focus for some time. It does not allow mind control. Just alters the general disposition of the victim. For instance if the user sends out a very string wave of fear then the victim might start to feel extreme fear depending on their mental strength. Against a weak opponent less chakra is used up but to use this against a stronger opponent, much more chakra is used up. So by making the victim think of soothing thoughts one can make them lower their guard or even go off to sleep and so on. This ability can also be used to converse with animals. The user can’t exactly understand their words but can get a sense of what they are saying and figure out what they mean. This ability will also enhance the user’s nature transformation skills when activated. For example if a shuriken is thrown at a user. He can use wind chakra if he has it to slightly alter the air flow around the shuriken to slightly alter its course and dodge it. But it has weaknesses. At a time it can only be used on one being. If multiple opponents are present then it has to be used on them one by one and in this time one of them is bound to attack. Also people with strong resolve are almost immune to its power and a very very high amount of chakra will also only slightly affect them. It has a higher ability which allows it to be used against multiple opponents at once. With the advanced powers the user can also read his opponent's mind to a degree and thus gets an advantage in battle. This grants an advantage in hand to hand combat in particular though it is nearly useless against long range combat. This is kind of an rough idea and if any changes are needed for this to be allowed then i can make them.Jet'ikaTalk 07:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I had thought of using a pre existing kekkei genkai. I had thought of giving them the ice release or crystal release. But my character is a sage so thought that those might make him a little too powerful. So will any of those 2 be allowed? especially ice release? i really wanted to use ice release but was told its not allowed or something. Jet'ikaTalk 16:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ya i had thought it would make him overpowered. I'll just state that most members of the clan have very high chakra levels and specialize in water release. And i read in one of the policy pages that a character can have 3 nature types + 1 kekkei. So can i give him water+wind+lightning? Jet'ikaTalk 16:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika ok. thanks for clarifying that. and i get your point about not all members having very high chakra levels. I'll just leave them as having an affinity for using water release. And i can give them some unique jutsu right? Can i state it that at one time, at their peak of their power, their strength was "almost" comparable to the senju?Jet'ikaTalk 17:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ok i see your point cant compare them with senju. By unique jutsu i mean a water based technique that only they know how to perform. i was thinking along the lines of a technique in which they can communicate over long distances by sending messages through water. Ground water, moisture so on. And i do realise that i was getting a little fixated on power. Ill just write that they were famous for their cunning tactics and strategies and that they only fought to defend themselves. That all right?Jet'ikaTalk 17:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hello shing...regarding majutsu and kitoujutsu Do you want to get on chat to talk about it? Kazeyo 10:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I see...is it possible for me to try and make my case? Indeed, thank you for the opportunity btw. Well did you happen to read the part that these techniques are suppose to predate modern ninjutsu. As such, they are exactly the same except for the method they are used and the possible backlash. My idea came from the sage of six paths supposedly creating "modern ninjutsu." Therefore I pondered that the use of chakra may have predated him and thus morphed it into a set of opposing techniques mirroring the struggle of internal power vs external power seen with the sage's two sons and decendents. While the techniques behave indirectly at times, they are rather ninjutsu performed with words to focus rather than handseals. In my thoughts at least, it was nearly wiped out the centuries ago when the sage introduced his religion. Despite this I there are similarities in modern techniques as well as some possible relics of the past that could offer information to these arts. As such I've a character who is basically an amateur at these skills after he found some information on them and I'll be introducing at least one villian for me and Fah's RP. As for other people using the concept...I'm fine with it as long as they don't try to ruin it with overpowered moves or skip the basic rules I've put in place (incantation and backlash). With regards to the modern ninjutsu of the sage and his understanding of the true nature of chakra...elemental release is impossible with majutsu and kitoujutsu. The closest that techniques can get is elemental mimicry which is another twist I've yet to fully explore. Sanbi I understand that part, but the sanbi inst a very powerful tailed beast (I made it more powerful due to my clans particular kekkei over water) but there is very little he could do to OP the three tails....and i believe in giving users a chance to fix past mistakes now, thats why i gave the ok on him having the 3tails--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please Nuke Nuke these please http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Showdown_in_the_Land_of_the_moon , http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Akari , http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Seinarurei , http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hiru thank you--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) leaving school, will nuke them in half an hour to an hour tops when I get home Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Daisuke Shiratori um the Kamigan and Devil Release arent 2 separate dojutsu as only 1 actually is a dojutsu (Kamigan) the Devil Release is in his eye yes but it acts similarly to a genjutsu rather than an actual eye technique, im in the middle of reconfiguring it from its original form when it was owned by my ex character "Seito Chiri" --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 11:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC)